Petite conne
by Abella
Summary: Un jour, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, un peu folle selon certains, a voulu goûter un peu de poudre blanche…mais c’était pas du sucre. Elle a trouvé ça mortel, dans tous les sens du terme.


**Disclaimer :** La chanson et à Renaud, les persos à JKR.

**Résumé :** Un jour, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, un peu folle selon certains, a voulu goûter un peu de poudre blanche…mais c'était pas du sucre. Elle a trouvé ça mortel, dans tous les sens du terme.

**Ndla :** Cette fic est pour toi ma Sandy ;) Jte pizza ma loutte, et si tu oses dire 'enfin !', je me contenterais de répondre 'road ?'

* * *

**Petite conne**

J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop, hein, j'ai pas pu. Le soleil brille aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment pas un temps pour un enterrement. Encore moins pour le tien…

Et puis te voir, là, allongée dans une boîte, les yeux clos, sans bouger, sans respirer, vide de cette vie de folie qui était si pleinement tienne, non, j'ai pas pu. Vraiment pas.

Ils étaient tous là, je parie, toutes ces ordures qui t'ont guidée vers ta tombe. Ils ont dû marcher en silence, lentement, derrière ton cercueil, se mettre en cercle autour du trou béant dans la terre, pleurer, un peu, se rappeler, ta joie de vivre, tes sourires, tes idées si…novatrices, tes trouvailles permanentes, tes créations loufoques, mais je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas parlé de ces derniers mois, de ton corps qui s'est dégradé peu à peu, par leur faute, de ta vie qui s'en est allée, entraînée par cette poudre qu'ils te fournissaient sans fin, de ta dernière dose, fatale, que l'un deux avait bien dû te procurer quelques jours plus tôt…

Et puis il faisait froid, alors ils ont écourté la cérémonie, et ils sont repartis tous un peu plus tôt, emmitouflés dans leurs grands manteaux de fourrure auxquels tu avais bien dû contribuer d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Ils t'ont laissée là, seule, allongée sous la terre aux côtés de tes parents, et en quelques secondes il n'y avait plus personne pour te pleurer.

_Tu m'excuseras mignonne  
D'avoir pas pu marcher  
Derrière les couronnes  
De tes amis branchés  
Parce que ton dealer  
Etait peut-être là  
Parmi ces gens en pleurs  
Qui parlaient que de toi  
En regardant leur montre  
En se plaignant du froid  
En assumant la honte  
De t'avoir poussée là_

Je repense encore à ce que tu m'as dit, la dernière fois que je suis passé te voir. Je ne sais pas si tu étais défoncée, quelle différence au fond avec ton état naturel ? Vu de l'extérieur en tout cas, tu paraissais normale, autant que toi tu pouvais l'être.

On a parlé de la drogue, tu t'en souviens ? Je n'ai pas voulu m'aventurer sur le périlleux chemin de te faire tenter d'arrêter, je te connais trop bien pour ne pas savoir que tu ne fais que ce que tu veux.

Je t'ai posé une simple question : pourquoi ?

_'Parce que je vis. Parce que je sais que je mourrai un jour et que de toute façon je m'en fous, parce que j'en ai envie, parce que ça me fait du bien et que le temps qui nous est imparti est trop court pour le gâcher. Parce que moi contrairement à eux, je me contente juste de la prendre, pas d'en faire un business, et là est tout le plaisir.'_

Et je suis sûr que tu souris, là-haut, là-bas, où que tu sois. Tu souris en repensant à tous les bons moments que tu as eu et qu'ils n'auront jamais, plongés dans leurs chiffres, et je crois que tu ne leur en veux même pas, je te connais, tu dois même avoir pitié d'eux…

_Petite conne tu leur en veux même pas,  
Tu sais que ces charognes sont bien plus morts que toi_

Tu m'en avais parlé une fois, d'une de ces nombreuses soirées organisées par un des anciens collaborateurs de ton père. Des journalistes, tous plus tordus les uns que les autres, _vraiment_ tordus, bien loin de ta petite folie insouciante, et puis des jeunes par dizaines, tous shootés, défoncés, complètement ailleurs…

Vos nuits se passaient entre snif et piquouze, et putain qu'elle est moche cette expression, 'piquouze', qu'elle semble loin de la beauté de ce paradis que tu m'as mille fois décrit mais que je n'ai jamais, jamais été tenté d'approcher, de goûter, d'envahir…

Et durant des heures, me disais-tu, vous restiez tous là, allongés sur le sol dans la débauche la plus totale et la plus sordide, à faire tourner la coke comme un sachet de bonbons, à consommer sans modération, à vous tuer sans inhibitions…

Vous ne craigniez rien, vous vous croyiez des maîtres, de là-haut, des dieux, supérieurs à tout et en tout, oui mais voilà, un jour, tout s'effondre, et ça fait mal, non ?

Tu as mal, là où tu es ?

Que tout ça me paraît dérisoire, quand je me retrouve avec deux ou trois copains pour fumer un joint et boire une bière. J'ai envie de rire, dans ces moments-là, rire pour ne pas pleurer je crois…

Tu voulais le bonheur et il t'a fallu l'intégral, le total ; et tu as oublié de lire sur la notice la petite phrase sur les effets secondaires…

_Tu fréquentais un monde  
D'imbéciles mondains  
Où cette poudre immonde  
Se consomme au matin  
Où le fric autorise  
A se croire à l'abris  
Et de la cours d'assise  
Et de notre mépris  
Que ton triste univers  
Nous inspirait malin  
En sirotant nos bières  
Ou en fumant nos joints_

Tu cherchais le bien-être, je crois, ce bien-être que tu ne retrouvais plus dans tes extravagances.

Tu voulais tout, d'un coup, les rires, la joie, le cœur qui bat à dix mille à l'heure, les yeux qui pétillent ; et au fond tu n'as eu que de longs silences de solitude, à peine entrecoupés par quelques minutes d'oubli.

_Petite conne tu rêvais de Byzance  
Et c'était la Pologne jusque dans tes silences_

Je n'ai même pas pleuré, quand j'ai appris pour toi, au hasard d'une page de journal. J'ai lu l'annonce de décès, une fois, deux fois, dix fois, jusqu'à la savoir par cœur.

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai appris ton deuxième prénom, et ta date de naissance ; et que j'ai réalisé que, malgré de nombreuses heures passées à discuter ensembles, je ne savais rien de toi.

Tu as fait ton petit voyage sur la terre, as tournoyé dans la ronde de la vie le temps d'un ou deux trips, et tu t'en es allée au gré d'une route un petit peu trop poudreuse…

Et personne, pour te pleurer.

Tes parents sont partis longtemps avant toi, et tant mieux, au fond, je crois. Je me suis souvent demandé si tu te serais droguée, s'ils avaient été encore là. J'ai pensé à ta mère, à ton père, à un téléphone qui aurait sonné à l'unisson avec les trompettes de ton paradis artificiel…

Tu es partie seule, et je crois que c'est bien mieux.

_On se connaissait pas  
Aussi tu me pardonnes  
J'ai pas chialé quand t'as  
Cassé ta pipe d'opium  
J'ai pensé à l'enfer  
D'un téléphone qui crie  
Pour réveiller ta mère  
Au milieu de la nuit  
J'aurai voulu lui dire  
Que c'était pas ta faute  
Qu'à pas vouloir vieillir  
On meurt avant les autres_

Tu n'avais pas envie de vieillir au fond, je crois que c'est ça qui a dû te pousser à appuyer sur ta dernière seringue.

Pas envie de vieillir, pas envie d'une famille, pas envie d'une vie banale et bien rangée…Juste envie de voyager ? J'espère que tu seras bien, là-bas.

Où que tu sois.

_Petite conne tu voulais pas mûrir,  
Tu tombes avant l'automne juste avant de fleurir_

Souvent, je me demande si j'aurais pu faire quelques chose pour toi.

Je me dis que, peut-être, si je t'avais regardée droit dans les yeux et si je t'avais dit 'arrête', tu aurais tout laisser tomber. Mais des 'si' n'ont jamais fait le monde, et je crois que tu n'aurais jamais pu arrêter.

Tu étais heureuse, comme ça. Déchirée mais heureuse, paradoxalement et totalement heureuse.

Je n'aurais rien pu changer.

Tu avais juste une vision différente de la vie, je crois. Moi j'aime me contenter de marcher dans un coucher de soleil, ou d'entendre le bruit léger d'une rivière qui coule ; toi, il te fallait t'envoler, et comme tu n'avais pas d'ailes, tu t'en étais créées, à grand renfort d'illusions.

_Et t'aurais-je connu  
Que ça n'eût rien changé  
Petite enfant perdue  
M'aurais-tu accepté  
Moi j'aime le soleil  
Tout autant que la pluie  
Et quand je me réveille  
Et que je suis en vie  
C'est tout ce qui m'importe  
Bien plus que le bonheur  
Cette affaire de médiocre  
Et qui use le cœur_

Tu es, je crois, la seule personne que je connaisse qui n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir des amis, de se sentir aimée, entourée. Oh, bien sûr, tu ne refusais jamais de me voir ; mais tu ne cherchais pas non plus ma compagnie.

Il n'y a que la drogue qui t'ai jamais attirée, qui t'ai fait éprouver un besoin, celui d'une présence, et quelle présence…

_Petite conne c'est oublié que toi t'étais là pour personne  
Et que personne était là_

Et voilà, le soleil se couche enfin, tout doit être terminé depuis longtemps désormais.

Ils ont dû repartir, et déjà les belles couronnes de roses, aussi blanches que ta poudre assassine, doivent commencer à se flétrir, à faner ; à mourir.

Elles te rejoindront derrière ton mur de marbre, et alors tu pourras sentir leur odeur, parfum subtil et enivrant des faux regrets qui dérobera tes sens.

Je me dis maintenant que peut-être j'aurais dû venir, cette après midi, au moins il y aurait eu une personne de sincère dans cette assemblée d'hypocrites. Mais c'est trop tard, de toute façon, on ne peut pas changer le cours des choses, c'est comme ça, et tant pis après tout.

Je viendrais te voir, un de ces jours, pour discuter ; même si tu ne répondras pas.

Je serais le seul, je suppose, eux ils t'ont déjà oubliée, rayée de leurs carnets d'adresses ; morte, tu ne leur sert plus à rien.

_Tu m'excuseras mignonne  
D'avoir pas pu pleurer  
En suivant les couronnes  
De tes amis branchés  
Parce que ton dealer  
Etait peut-être là  
A respirer ces fleurs  
Que tu n'aimerais pas  
A recompter ces roses  
Qu'il a payé au prix  
De ta dernière dose  
Et de ton dernier cri_

Allez, repose-toi bien, tu peux être tranquille à présent, dormir en paix, comme on dit. Plus personne ne viendra te déranger.

Mais Elle ne pourra plus venir frapper à ta porte, te réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour enivrer tes sens ; et au passage vider ton portefeuille.

Te voilà délivrée ; enfin.

_Petite conne allez, repose-toi, tout près de Morison  
Et pas trop loin de moi

* * *

_

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu… Désolée aux fans de Renaud qui penseraient que j'ai gâchée sa belle chanson.

Une pitie review, pour la forme ? Merci ;)


End file.
